


Payment

by vassalady



Category: Captain America (Comics)
Genre: Dark, Ficlet, Gen, Genocide, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Missing Scene, Murder, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5700499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharon has done terrible things in order to survive, and she knows she can never be forgiven for it. But she has to live to make those who did this to her pay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payment

**Author's Note:**

> A piece of what Sharon might have done when she references what she had to do to survive in Cap #445 during her "death."

Sharon stood on the edge of a precipice. The ocean stretched before her, endless and wide. She could still smell the smoke rising from the village, smell the stench of burned flesh. The screams had stopped, but they still echoed in her head.

Some of the people had fled over this very cliff to meet a watery grave rather than the one the mercenary army would provide. She wondered if it made a difference, if one was less horrific.

It made her sick that she had come to view death so callously.

She fought the urge to retch; to show weakness would mean her death. She couldn’t die yet. She had a dark debt to repay.

Yet, if she were to die… If she were to step over this edge, then it would all be over. She wouldn’t have to keep fighting. Killing.

“Rogers! We’re moving out!”

The name stung, as it had since Sharon had first given it. But it also kept her going. Because both SHIELD and Steve would pay for deserting her here.

She turned from the cliff, sheathing her bloody knife and hefting her gun. She stepped over bodies she had helped cut short, and there was nothing she could ever do to make up for that.

Once SHIELD and Captain America were made to pay, then Sharon would turn her knife on herself, in small payment for the innocents she had killed. It would never be enough, but it was all she left to offer.

She could never clean the blood from her hands.


End file.
